


At the beach

by VeraBAdler



Series: Drabbles and prompted writings [24]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Public Nudity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 13:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16893810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeraBAdler/pseuds/VeraBAdler
Summary: Dean and Cas hit the sand.





	At the beach

It costs $2.50 to use the beach’s changing room. Cas doesn’t think they need to waste the money. Dean quietly applauds his angel’s frugal nature.

They might need to pony up the cash, though. Dean’s starting to think maybe they should go fuck in one of the stalls.

**Author's Note:**

> This image got to me via [Adam](http://johngreenslover.tumblr.com/post/106986121757).


End file.
